happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime's Relationships
This article focuses on the relationships between Mime and every other main character he has interacted with in Happy Tree Friends. Overview Compared to most other examples, Mime does not interact frequently with other characters. Despite this, he is easy to get along with and many characters seem to consider him a friend, with a few exceptions like Disco Bear and Flippy. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles and Mime can be considered friends, as they both attend Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal and help repair Giggles' house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Their biggest interaction so far is in A Hole Lotta Love, where Mime tries to warn Cuddles about Sniffles' destructive machine. They also interact in In a Jam, when Cuddles wants to by a guitar but doesn't have any money. Giggles Giggles is also considered a friend of Mime. In Easy Comb, Easy Go, she and Petunia become infatuated with Mime after he wears a wig. Mime also makes Giggles a balloon hat in See What Develops, volunteers to help fix her house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, and joins her and Petunia for breakfast in Who's to Flame?. Whostoflame mime and giggles.png|Mime and Giggles in Who's to Flame?. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Mime, Giggles, and Petunia mocking Disco Bear. Balloonhat.png|Mime made Giggles a hat. Toothy Like other characters, Toothy does not interact often with Mime, but their interactions are always friendly. A particular case would be Mime and Mime Again, where Mime visits an injured Toothy in the hospital and entertains him with tricks (which quickly go horribly wrong). They are also co-workers at Lumpy's circus in Mime to Five, they both help with setting up Flippy's birthday in Party Animal, they go to see a movie together in YouTube Copyright School, along with Sniffles. Mime also stands next to Toothy in A Change of Heart. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Mime and Toothy. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-01-421.jpg|Mime entertains Toothy at the hospital. YTCS2.png|The one time Mime hangs out with Toothy without anything bad happening. Lumpy Lumpy and Mime's relationship seems ambiguous, most of the time however Mime is mistreated by him. In Happy Trails Pt. 1, when Mime is choking, Lumpy yells at him. In Mime to Five, Mime attempts to impress Lumpy with his tricks and is forced to clean elephant dung. Mime later tries to get paid from him only to be given back his shovel. In Party Animal, Mime cries when Lumpy swipes away his peanuts. In Dunce Upon a Time, Lumpy keeps Mime as prisoner and kills him accidentally. On a neutral note, Mime tells Lumpy to put his typewriter down while on a plane in Wingin' It. He also falls asleep in Lumpy's classroom in Something Fishy. On the positive side, they get along in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, as is shown when Lumpy is entertained by Mime. Applause.png|Lumpy is entertained by Mime. S1E27 Lumpy scolds Mime.png|Lumpy: "Damnit Mime, stop choking so I can drive." Wingin'_It.jpg|Mime gets Lumpy to put his type writer away. Petunia Mime is close friends with Petunia, the latter appears to be attracted to him in I Heart U and Easy Comb, Easy Go. The two hold hands in Class Act. Petunia also invites Mime and Giggles into her home for breakfast in Who's to Flame?. Mime is however, horrified when Petunia is blindly driving her car in his direction in A Hole Lotta Love. LBE3 Petunia Giggles.png|Mime and Petunia in I Heart U. breakfast.png|Petunia makes breakfast for two friends. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia flirting with Mime. Handy The closest thing to an interaction between Handy and Mime so far is in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, where both characters (along with a few others) work together to repair Giggles' house. Nutty Mime and Nutty rarely interact. In Party Animal, Mime gets shocked when Nutty accidentally takes his peanuts. Mime is shocked when Nutty steals The Mole's hot dog cart in Chew Said a Mouthful. Mime also sold a lollipop flute to Nutty in In a Jam. They are also treak-or-treating with a group in Remains to be Seen. Sniffles While Sniffles and Mime are not rivals in any way, both sides have shown obliviousness to each other. They sit together on a bus in Happy Trails Pt. 1, but Sniffles is asleep and remains so while a choking Mime desperately tries to awaken him. Mime later returns the favor in Mime to Five by letting Sniffles drown in the ocean, instead practicing CPR on an imaginary body. They are both also seen together in See You Later, Elevator, Something Fishy, and Party Animal but there isn't much interaction in any of these episodes. They do however, go to see a movie together in Youtube Copyright School and Mime is sitting right next to Sniffles. Mime also alerts Sniffles about the fire at Petunia's house in Who's to Flame?. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 6.png|Mime and Sniffles on the bus. Nosedive.png|Mime won't let his guard down. Will he? Coocoo.png|Sniffles calls Mime crazy. Pop and Cub Their only interaction so far is in Mime to Five. Working at a drive-in, Mime irritates Pop by not responding and subsequently kills him, Cub, and several other customers by turning up the volume of the speaker. Flaky Mime is kind to Flaky despite rarely meeting with her. He offers Flaky a peanut in Party Animal, and, later in the episode, helps her prepare for Flippy's birthday. Mime temporarily saves her life with a trampoline in Mime to Five. He gives Flaky advice when she is a passenger on the plane he works at in Wingin' It. He is also shocked when Flaky is injured and killed in Take Your Seat. Part 2.png|Want one? Winginit6.png|"This is where the oxygen masks are stored." 640-2.png|Flaky and Mime sitting next to each other. The Mole Like in many cases with other characters, The Mole has acted with obliviousness towards Mime. In Out of Sight, Out of Mime, he fails to notice Mime at his doorstep. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Mime is a customer at The Mole's hot dog stand until being killed by him. Mime is also annoyed when The Mole holds up the line in A Change of Heart. In Tunnel Vision, Mime has his eye impaled by a straw thanks to The Mole. Disco Bear Mime doesn't really have a problem with Disco Bear, despite how the latter hates him. Mime laughs at Disco Bear for his baldness in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In Cubtron Z, however, they stand together and appear to enjoy each others company. Russell Mime is fired by Russell in Mime to Five after he kills his customers. Mime makes Russell a balloon sword in See What Develops. The two, in addition to Sniffles, are also actors in a school play in Something Fishy. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_22.png|Russell fires Mime. S3E9 Schoolplay.png|Mime and Russell as actors in a school play. Lifty and Shifty Considering their reputation, it can be assumed that Mime does not like Lifty and Shifty. The kleptomaniac duo steal Mime's (supposedly) imaginary safe in Easy For You to Sleigh, though Mime doesn't actually know it was them. Cro-Marmot Mime clearly disliked Cro-Marmot for buying a unicycle he wanted in Mime to Five. Despite this, Mime is seen having a picnic with Cro-Marmot in Brake the Cycle, indicating a friendship between them. Mime also makes him a balloon hat in See What Develops and goes to Cro-Marmot's butcher shop in A Change of Heart. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Mime and Cro-Marmot.png|Mime cuts an apple for Cro-Marmot. Crocycle.png|"I was suppose to buy that." Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy, like Disco Bear, is another character Mime frequently annoys as seen in Keepin' it Reel and Random Acts of Silence. Mime also ignores Flippy at his birthday in Party Animal and instead tries to eat nuts from a blender. Splendid Mime is shown to be a fan of Splendid's in Wrath of Con, happily walking up to the superhero in order to receive an autograph. Mime and Splendid meet again in Just Be Claus. Mime's desired Christmas gift was an inflatable punching bag with Splendid on it. Trivia *He has yet to interact with Lammy and Mr. Pickels. **He also has yet to directly interact with Handy, Pop, Cub, Lifty, and Shifty. *Just like Nutty, Mime has irritated all of the bear characters at least once. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe